San Andreas (3D)
O estado de San Andreas é um estado da [[GTA (série)|franquia Grand Theft Auto]], baseada nos estados americanos da e mesclados em um só. San Andreas é formada por três ilhas, que são subdivididas em 3 cidades e 5 regiões intermediárias. As principais cidades são: Los Santos (Baseada em ), San Fierro (Baseada em ) e Las Venturas (Baseada em ), com suas respectivas regiões rurais Red County, Flint County e Whetstone, Bone County e Tierra Robada. Cidades Los Santos Los Santos é a primeiro bairro do jogo. É relativamente grande, com áreas pobres dominadas por Gangsteres (Como os bairros de Ganton, Idlewood, Playa del Seville, Jefferson, Willowfield, Las Colinas e entre outros), porém possui um forte centro comercial no centro da cidade. Possui bairros ricos como Mulholland, Vinewood (Baseada em ), Santa Maria Beach e Rodeo. Los Santos sempre foi disputada pelas gangues Los Santos Vagos, Ballas e Grove Street Families. Há uma gangue amena que atua no Sul de Los Santos, os Varrios Los Aztecas. Possui o Aeroporto principal de San Andreas, o Aeroporto Internacional de Los Santos. Já na área rural de Red County, é uma área extensa com pouca atividade rural, que conta com 4 cidades: Palomino Creek, Dillimore, Blueberry e Montgomery. Palomino Creek possui casas simples, um cemitério e um confessionário religioso, além de uma lanchonete da rede Well Stacked Pizza Co. e uma Ammu-Nation. Possui ligações com outras cidades. Inicialmente era ligada até a auto-estrada com uma ponte de madeira que foi danificada há quase 30 atrás e uma nova foi construída, já asfaltada e com estrutura moderna. Dillimore é uma cidade bem calma e modesta. Possui a sede da San Andreas Police Department, que atua nas áreas rurais e desérticas, um posto de gasolina, um bar muito visitado e um barbeiro muito conhecido na cidade. Dillimore sempre foi dedicada apenas à moradia. Já Blueberry sempre foi a área industrial de Red County, com muitas fábricas e armazéns. Possui poucas moradias, uma delas é constituída por um velho conjunto habitacional, formado por Kit Nets. Na região, há a Blueberry Acres, a maior fazenda do estado, um dos poucos locais onde as atividades rurais predominam. Montgomery é uma pequena cidade onde o pequeno comércio predomina. Há pouquíssimas moradias, uma casa de apostas e um poço biodegradável que foi desativado nos anos 1980. San Fierro San Fierro é uma cidade do jogo, liberada na missão "Are You Going to San Fierro?". Nela, o principal objetivo é ajudar a Tríade, liderada por Wu Zi Mu, a acabar com o Loco Sindycate, uma gangue cujo objetivo é manter o tráfico de drogas em Los Santos. San Fierro possui duas áreas rurais, divididas por um rio: Whetstone e Flint County. Flint County é uma área onde fazendas e florestas predominam, há pouquíssimos lugares turísticos. Uma das maiores fazendas do estado fica em Flint County, a Flint Range. A outra área rural se chama Whetstone e é relativamente pequena, formada por uma cidade chamada Angel Pine, uma mineradora e o monstruoso Mount Chiliad, o ponto sólido mais alto do estado. Conta com uma lanchonete da rede Cluckin' Bell, uma Ammu-Nation e muitas residências e Trailers. A rodovia que liga Flint County até San Fierro passa por Whetstone. Chegando na cidade de San Fierro, você se vê entre as docas, o porto e o centro da cidade. Você começa em Doherty, onde possui uma garagem. Doherty foi destruída em um terremoto que ocorreu em 1988, por isso, você verá muitas ruínas e obras. Perto de sua garagem, fica a Transfender, um Pay 'n Spray, a Wang Cars e uma filial gigantesca da rede de lojas Zip em construção. O bairro residencial mais calmo de San Fierro fica em Ocean Flats, apesar de muitos dizerem que Palisades, ao norte de San Fierro, é muito mais calma. San Fierro conta com várias arquiteturas incríveis, como o Arranha-Céu Big Pointy, o Arranha-Céu de Doherty, a ponte do trem que vai até Bone County, a Garver Bridge e a Gant Bridge, uma gigantesca ponte que liga o bairro de Paradiso até a pequena cidade de Bayside, já em Tierra Robada. San Fierro também possui uma forte atividade portuária e comercial e conta com o bairro do Queens, que é considerado o "bairro gay". Las Venturas Las Venturas é a última cidade do estado de San Andreas. Ela é baseada em Las Vegas, e tem diversos casinos espalhados pela cidade. Em Las Venturas predominam as máfias dos cassinos, e brigas contantes entre famílias, tanto de Wu Zi Mu, quanto a de Ken Rosenberg. As brigas são silenciosas, porém mortais. Uma das missões, é um grandioso assalto ao cassino de Salvatore Leone, o Cassino Caligulas. Galeria GTA SA - Mapa.jpg SA-counties.jpg Gallery54.jpg|Las Venturas. Gallery45.jpg|San Fierro. Los_Santos_Wiki.jpg|Los Santos. ar:سان أندرياس de:San Andreas (SA) en:San Andreas in GTA III Era es:San Andreas fi:San Andreas fr:San Andreas : ère GTA III it:San Andreas ja:サンアンドレアス nl:San Andreas (GTA San Andreas) no:San Andreas i GTA III Era pl:San Andreas ro:San Andreas ru:Сан-Андреас (штат) tr:San Andreas (SA) Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Estados Categoria:Locais